huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake
Blake is a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Vanuatu Blake originally competed in Survivor: Vanuatu. At the beginning of the game, all 18 castaways had no tribe in a free for all battle. He formed a tight alliance at the start of the game with Kieron, Brittany, Ashley, Louise, Dolly and Lacey. At the two tribal councils, Blake stuck with the alliance and voted out Clarence and Keisha. At the tribe formation, Blake was placed on the yellow Yasur tribe along with his allies Brittany, Lacey, Louise and Ashley. At the tribes first loss, Blake voted with the majority and sent home Frankie. During this time, Ashley and Blake began a flirtatious relationship. Brittany then made a plan to blindside Louise. However, Lacey told Louise of this plan, creating a rift in the alliance. At tribal council, the majority of the tribe voted for Louise but she used a Hidden Immunity Idol. With the only votes that counted, Blake lost his ally Brittany. The tribe then went on an immunity streak and did not have to go to tribal council. At this point, Blake made the merge and was in a majority with his Yasur castaways. However, there was various levels distrust amongst them, with alliances forming and dissolving constantly. Blake's flirtatious social game allowed him to know the target of the tribe and vote with the majority at tribal council. This led to the eliminations of Maxwell and Lacey, whilst missing losing his friend Angus. Blake formed his solid alliance with the original Yasur castaways and a minor one with Jenny. At the next tribal councils, Blake was in the majority, sending home Dolly, Jeremy and Patricia. When four castaways remained, it seemed clear that Jenny was the next target. However, Jenny convinced Blake and later, Ashley to vote out Louise. Despite his suspicions, Blake chose to listen to the others and Louise was voted out. When he won the final immunity challenge, he decided to take Jenny over Ashley as he believed it was a more secure win for him. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury praised Blake for his social game, but criticised his choice of flirting over real bonds. Many also believed taking Jenny was the wrong decision for his game as she had more allies on the jury. In the end, Blake was given the title of Runner-Up after earning two of seven jury votes from Angus and Louise. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After making the wrong choice at a million dollar decision, Blake returned for Survivor: Cambodia originally on the teal Ta Keo tribe with a vengeance. Early on in the game, Blake formed an all male alliance with Tim, Danny, Jeremy and Adam. The tribe won three of the first four immunity challenges. When they went to tribal council, the males stuck together and sent home outsider, Rick. At the tribe expansion, Blake remained on Ta Keo along with original members Kelley, Carrie and Jeremy. With the tribes dynamics changed, Blake's ally Jeremy wanted to join Parvati to join the alliance and send home minority members, Kelley and Carrie. However, Blake did not want to go along with the plan. The tribe only had to go to tribal once during the Double Tribal Council where he voted out Jeremy. At the tribe dissolve, Blake was placed on the pink Bayon tribe. Blake was with little allies on the new tribe, with the Ta Keo alliance lost. At their only loss, Blake wrongfully voted with his ally, Adam for Parvati. However, the Angkor Women's Alliance stuck together and Blake was voted out. Voting History Trivia *Both times he received votes during Cambodia, one of them was from Parvati. *Blake is the highest ranking member of the Yasur tribe. Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways